powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Landsdown
Summer wasn't always a caring & nice person. Back before the Venjix invasion, Summer Landsdown was a snobby, stuck-up brat. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She lived in a luxurious mansion, where her butler waited on her hand & foot. Her parents were hardly ever around to take care for her, so she just surrounded herself with rich & snobby friends. On Summer's birthday, she had planned everything out to be perfect. But things soon turned bad. The butler informed her that her parents would not be able to make it to the party, but they sent the infamous Landsdown Diamond as a birthday gift. Things only got worse as the Venjix attack on Earth then started. Summer & her friends were forced to leave the mansion and try to make their way to Corinth City. When they happened upon a military transport, all her friends boarded the vehicle, but there wasn't room for Summer, so her friends ignored her and left her behind to fend for herself. Luckily, the Landsdown Butler Andrews showed up in a beat up old ice cream truck and picked Summer up. They managed to make it some distance, but the truck then broke down. Andrews then took it upon himself to carry Summer the rest of the way. When they were within about twenty miles of Corinth, they were ambushed by a team of Grinders. Andrews sacrificed himself to save Summer. This finally showed Summer that it isn't money that makes the person, but what they are willing to do & give others. Summer still managed to make it inside Corinth City, where her parents were waiting. As the shield were be prepared to be raised, Summer heard that a fighter pilot had crashed outside of the city. Now wanting to start over with a fresh start, Summer took a medical uniform & motorcycle and left to save the fighter pilot. That pilot that Summer managed to rescue was Scott Truman. Also, after the attack, when Summer met back up with her parents, she told them that she wanted to be left alone & learn to fend for herself. Her parents only agreed to this, so long as after one year, they could come in and have her return to her life & get married. When her parents later showed up to have that promise kept, Summer didn't want to marry. But she soon learned that her parents were no longer rich, all their assets were tied up in investments, so when they arrived in Corinth City, they had nothing but the Landsdown Black Diamond. Summer's parents wanted her to marry into another rich family, so that they could regain their wealth. However, Summer ended up not marrying. Instead the marriage ceremony was interrupted when Tenaya 7 came in to try and steal the Landsdown Diamond for the Venjix Camera Attack Bot. And even though the diamond was still stolen, Summer's parents finally realized that wealth does not make the person. Summer is a caring person, and someone who wants to repay others for their kind deeds. It was thanks to Summer that Dillon was freed from prison and became the Black Ranger. Plus, as time passed, Summer continued to show support for Dillon in his quest to find himself & his sister. Soon they both began to realize the feelings they had for each other, but have to yet to fully act of those feelings. After making it into the city of Corinth, Summer was recruited by Doctor K. Summer served as the RPM Yellow Ranger. During the final battle for Corinth, Summer fought bravely alongside the other Rangers. They managed to destroy the final attack bot, and he Flynn & Scott were the three Rangers who fought off Venjix in their final battle. Together they managed to weakened him just enough, so that when Gem & Gemma caused the Control Tower to crash down onto Venjix, it finally destroyed Venjix. With the battle won, and the Rangers returning their Morphers to Dr. K, Summer joined Dillon & Tenaya as they all journeyed out into the wasteland to help begin rebuilding in some way. They made their way to the little yellow flower Dillon had watered when he was first looking for Corinth. Then the group also found that mother nature had begun rebuilding herself, as they discovered a whole valley full of new green grass, flower and water.